I Will Protect You
by lukadarkwater
Summary: A short one-shot of what Korra goes though after Amon is defeated. Makorra.


One month from the day that Amon was defeated, Korra returned to Air Temple Island.

For the past month she, Tenzin , and everyone else had been living in the spare rooms above the police station trying their best to aid the city anyway they could.

For Lin, it had been, once again, becoming police chief and snuffing out any left over Equalists cells. For Tenzin it had been finding new council members as all the old ones had resigned For Korra, it had been restoring the bending of all those who had it taken away by Amon.

The task was laborious and danting and Korra had been so exhausted by the end of the day that she had barley had time to say hello to Asami , whom she shared a room with, before falling into her bed, only to be woken bright and early the next day.

Finally, however, things seemed to be getting back to normal. Tenzin had found new members for the council and Lin had whipped the city back into shape. Even the tension between benders and non-benders seemed to had calmed and people were getting alone.

So now it was time for Korra to rest, and she planned to do just that.

She walked over to her old bed and flopped down on it, relishing the familiar feel of her blankets against her cheek before blissfully falling asleep.

However, as soon as she shut her eyes, that blissful sleep turned into a nightmare.

Screams Her's, Mako's, the kids all formed the background music for a sickening display of flashes of that terrible time. The area being destroyed. The Air Temple siege. Mako being bloodbended. And finally, Amon's hand as he took away her bending.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open and she jumped up and out of her bed. She stood shaking, temping in a cold sweat.

Air. She needed air. She familiar room, once comfortable, now felt stifling. She raced out the door and into the yard where she feel to her knees gulping air and tying to calm herself.

When she finally cough her breath she began to look for a place to spend the sure to be sleepless night.

Her eyes roamed over the temple till her alighted on a lit widow. It was Mako's room. He must still be up reading, as he liked to do in the evenings.

In an instant, she knew she needed to talk to him. To hear his voice, feel his warm embrace, and listen to his steady heartbeat.

She quickly made her way to his room, being sure not to wake Bolin who's room was right next to Mako's.

When she reached it, she lightly tapped on the door.

She heard him get up and open the door.

He stood before her in just his undershirt and trousers, back-lit by his lamp, a puzzled expression on his face as he took in her trembling-wide eyed state.

"Korra?" he quested "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"I couldn't sleep so I wondered if I could come in and talk to you for a while?" she said, avoiding his eyes.

He nodded "Of course, come on in."

She thanked him and stepped into his room. It was almost the same as hers, with a bed, desk, and dresser. The only difference was a book laying open on his bedside table and the window slightly open, letting in a chilly breeze.

She heard him shut the door and walk toward her. "Korra..."

But she didn't let him finish. She whipped around and flung herself at him, burying her face into his cheat where she let out a strangled sob and began to cry.

"Korra!" He said his voice panicked as he wrapped his arms around her "What's going on? Are you ok?

"No, no, no!" She said shaking her head against his body, "Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is Amon taking my bending away, or you being bloodbended! It's so scary and I don't know what to do! I just don't know what to do!" She sobbed into his shirt.

Mako didn't hesitate as he scooped her into his arms and carried her to his bed which he sat on.

He cradled her against him and smoothed her hair as she cried. "It's over Korra." He said his voice gentle. "He's gone and he's never coming back. I know it's hard and your scared but I will protect you Korra." He gently grasped her chin. "I will always protect you, even if only from your mind."

Korra allowed herself a small, sad smile at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I love you Mako."

He smiled too and held her close. "I love you too. Listen, if you don't want to be alone tonight, stay in here, with me."

She pulled back, eyes wide. "Is that ok?"

He shrugged "If it helps you, I don't care if it's ok."

Korra smiled, whipped the last of her tears off her face, and snuggled back against him. "Thank you Mako, thank you so much." she said quietly

"I would do anything for you Korra. I love you more than you know."

But the words were lost on Korra because she was already sound asleep, laying in the arms of the person who loved her most in this word.


End file.
